VON ( Twelve X Lisa )
by Melliebae
Summary: This takes place after *almost* all events of the anime. However, in this fic, Shibazaki takes a week longer to come for the arrest and it happens very differently. This is essentially an alternate ending Feel Good Fic with Lemons. DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ZANKYOU NO TERROR/TERROR IN RESONANCE OR THE CHARACTERS.


"So… what… what was that thing you said back there?" Lisa asked quietly. They had been playing outside as they had throughout the week prior. They knew it couldn't last forever, but pretending was the best they could do for now. As the week dragged on, Nine and Twelve slowly started to feel dizzy earlier in the day. The days of fun were growing shorter.

This was one of those days. Lisa might have been the most useless of the bunch, without a doubt, but she was no idiot. Having intelligence and having skills were two different things entirely. She knew something was actually wrong with them, not just fatigue.

Twelve, lying on the couch beside her, didn't answer. Was he asleep? Lisa peeked over his knee resting beside her, seeing that his eyes were closed. She brought her knees up and hugged them to her chest. Something was wrong with them, and it wasn't something she could help with. Not just due to a lack of skills, but a lack of possibilities.

Lisa decided to go for a short walk before the sun went down. The facility… or institution… or whatever this was… really creeped her out when she was alone at night. Tiptoeing through the hallways, she made her way to her favorite room, one she only went to when she was sure both of the boys were asleep or preoccupied.

She had found the room on her second day here and visited for all five of the following days. It was a plain room with white walls and colorful pictures strewn about. What was interesting about this room was the fact that it was allowed to be a place for children, maybe a play room. Sure, the walls were still white and everything in the room was cold and hard, but there were crayons, old paint sets, and coloring books.

But the best thing about this room was the art created by young children by the names of Nine and Twelve.

Pushing through debris to get to the corner of the room, Lisa found the drawer where she stored them all together. She wanted them all in one place for easy access upon return. The skill of the pictures was child-like, just a series of lines and squiggles and shapes, but eerily mature. Pictures of machines with kids inside of them it looked like, and family portraits with empty faces. These were the earlier dated pictures. As time went on, the artwork transformed into exact replicas of famous portraits, all stored in the closet—expansive blue and white glaciers, red dappled fields with vast blue skies—

There was a sound in the hallway. Lisa shoved the portraits back into the closet, closing herself in with them and curling into a ball. The sounds grew louder, but remained slow, then stopped all together.

The door opened with a quiet creek.

"Found something interesting?" Nine asked, staring down at her with his eyes like ice.

"N-no…" Lisa said, avoiding his gaze. Nine walked over to his pictures still laying out, looking through the toddler drawings. "The portraits are better, no doubt, but there's something about these pictures that is so much more outstanding."

Lisa stood slowly, watching his unwavering face for signs of anger. He had been happier, livelier, since they started staying here, but now his face was stone again, like when she first met him.

Lisa slowly moved herself along the wall, inching toward the door. "I-I'm sorry I got in the way again…" she stammered. "I'll be going now!" she said as she bolted out of the room, running back to the main room where she had left Twelve asleep… until she ran into Twelve himself, who caught her by the shoulders, standing her upright with a huge grin.

"I-I-I thought you were asleep!" she exclaimed, avoiding his gaze.

Twelve's smile grew larger, as if that were even possible. He grabbed both sides of her face gently, bringing her gaze up to his. "I wasn't sleeping yet. Besides, you leaving the room was enough to wake the deepest sleeper." Lisa casted her eyes down. "Noisy!" Twelve shouted singingly, bringing her eyes back up to him with a start.

Releasing her head from his grip, he brought his arms around her, holding her softly. "It's nice to hug you," he said softly, bring a hand up to stroke her hair. He pulled her in tightly, pressing her warm body fully against his. He could feel her chest rise and fall against his, knowing something had really frightened her. Her arms remained at her sides for a moment longer, then hesitantly came up to grab Twelve's shoulders.

"Did Nine come looking for me?" Lisa asked, speaking against Twelve's neck. Twelve felt his throat clench, her hot and shaky breath against his skin sending shivers through him. Something in his stomach tightened. He felt guilty for having these feelings, having never had them before. He didn't have enough time left for these feelings. Nine was right when he said not to get attached.

"No," Twelve chuckled. "He's just going up there to sleep! He said he wants some time to think, and that was where he went to think when we were…" Twelve stopped, pulling away from Lisa and staring at the floor. "When we lived here…" he said dejectedly. Lisa reached out for his hand. She didn't realize she was doing it until it was too late. He grabbed onto it firmly, grinning wide and then spinning her around, back over to the couch. "Let's go sit down!" he exclaimed, tossing her gently toward the couch.

Lisa hit the hard surface. It wasn't exactly a living room couch, but resembled more of a box with light cushioning around it, made more for a professional waiting room than for relaxation. Of course, that's probably what it was actually used for.

"I'm tiiired," Twelve complained, sitting himself beside Lisa and stretching before resting his head heavily on her shoulder. His arm went innocently across her lap, but she blushed anyway, feeling his arm on her bare thighs. Her skirt had come up a little high, but looking at his already dozing face, she figure she could just let him sleep. There was no need for modesty left in the Japan they had created.

Nine had been ready for Shibazaki's arrival from day one, but hadn't expected it so early in the morning, on-foot, alone. They stood just a couple yards away, staring and waiting for the other to move. Well, Shibazaki was waiting for movement, as he had a gun pointed directly as Nine's chest.

"This is exactly what you wanted. To be noticed, to be found, and to be acknowledged and remembered. Now you have that. You made it to where no one could possibly ignore you or this place any longer," Shibazaki said coolly, ready to shoot if at moment Nine tried to make a run for it. "You're goal was never actually to kill anyone."

Nine's face remained neutral. "But we did require someone like you to figure it out, so thank you for that," Nine said simply, never breaking eye contact.

Shibazaki grumbled in his throat. He didn't know whether he despised or idolized Sphinx at this point. "Sphinx," he said sternly. "Where are your others?"

Nine shrugged, a daring movement. He saw Shibazaki steady his hold on his gun. "Inside somewhere. The girl is just a hostage. The other Sphinx wanted out." He smirked slightly, "The bomb at the end was my doing."

Shibazaki grumbled again. "Look, I've been doing this for a few years now. What you wanted to accomplish has been accomplished. I trust that you are done, but I can't let you go free. Not after that stunt you pulled."

"There's no time for us anyway," Nine stated coolly.

"Sure there is," Shibazaki clipped.

Nine had considered it before. There was enough of the experimental drug to keep them going for at least another few years, but it would be sure to destroy their brain along the way, especially in its raw form. Their only option would be to inject straight into the bloodstream. That wasn't something Nine wanted to resign himself to. Nor Twelve… before he met the girl. Maybe now it would be worth it to become a mindless drug addict just to buy more time.

"But there isn't," Nine challenged back.

"I'm not going to storm the building, but you are coming with me," Shibazaki snapped, aiming his gun firmly.

"Did I ever decline?" Nine said, raising his hands to signify they were empty.

Meanwhile, Twelve had Lisa in his lap, holding her tightly while watching the exchange with Shibazaki from a nearby building's window. Though he couldn't hear what was being said, it became more and more apparent to him that Nine had lied to him about the plan. As Nine willingly walked away, hands raised with the detonator in his back pocket, Nine cursed to himself.

"Is everything ok?" Lisa whispered, clutching onto Twelve's neck and pulling her head up to his chest. He could tell that she was about to cry and brought his arms around her, pulling her fully against him and resting his head atop hers.

"Yep," Twelve said, feeling more woozy as the moments dragged on. "Everything is according to plan."

4 months later

"Twelve, I'm home!" Lisa called as she came in through the front door. She loved living in a home, for the first time in her life, where she could say that without fear. Usually, Twelve would greet back, but this time she only heard a clattering of something being dropped upstairs.

Since the incident of Nine's arrest, several things had developed through the JNS—the only Japanese News Station station back up and running since the great power outage. Twelve and Lisa had since fled to the countryside, living on a small island where the only way they would hear news was through word-of-mouth. Twelve would occasionally go out for hours at a time to the local market or bar just to talk with locals about the news they heard.

From what had been gathered, one of the Sphinx criminals was arrested, but then threatened officials with a detonator and escaped. The other Sphinx criminal was found and confirmed dead. Twelve had chuckled at this news, concluding only that Shibazaki and Nine had managed to come to some kind of unofficial deal, allowing an "escape" and a false death for Twelve.

Leaving her shoes by the doorway, Lisa hurried her way up the stairs. "Twelve?" she said hesitantly, peeking her head in the door of the room she tried to avoid most.

"No, Lisa!" Twelve shouted, trying to close the door. He was on the floor, bleeding from his arm with a broken flask and needle beside him.

"Twelve!" Lisa shouted, grabbing a blanket from the linen closet nearby and kneeling to wrap his arm. "What happened?" she whispered.

As far as Lisa knew, this wasn't part of the normal ritual. She knew that Twelve had to pump himself with harmful chemicals to stay alive, but he never fell and bled like this.

"I'm fine," Twelve grinned, wincing slightly as she wrapped the cut to stop the bleeding.  
"My hand slipped pretty bad while I was injecting the medicine."

It wasn't completely a lie, but what Lisa didn't know was that taking the 'medicine' was becoming harder and harder. It was immensely painful every time he injected more and this wasn't the first time he slipped up a little bit. Not a huge concern, but he wouldn't want her to worry.

"Let's get you a proper wrap," Lisa said, holding the blanket firmly to the wound and ushering him to the restroom. "Hold that," she said softly, much like a nurse really, while she opened the medicine cabinet for gauze and bandage.

Twelve watched as her fingers moved around his cut, dabbing and wrapping. Slowly, the pain ebbed as he became distracted by her movements. Every time she brushed his arm, he felt a shiver down his spine. They hadn't really touched since they were still at the institution.

Twelve grinned and laughed as she completed the bandage. "You know, you aren't so useless anymore," he teased, jabbing her with his elbow.

Lisa blushed and clenched her fists, staring at the floor. Twelve clicked his tongue, leaning to set his gaze level with hers, looking up. "It's a compliment," he said.

As Lisa became more frustrated, Twelve became more tempted. He grabbed one of her wrists, laughing as he dragged her to his bedroom.

"What are you…" Lisa began to ask when Twelve grabbed her other wrist and pinned her to the wall by his bed. Lisa was blushing a deep red, all over her face and down her chest, slightly exposed by the way her shirt had fallen down one shoulder. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, creating a teasing view of her perfect cleavage.

When Twelve looked back up into her face, he saw… fear. Slowly, he released her wrists, wrapping an arm around her lower back and the other around her shoulders, bringing her against him. Once her arms went around his back, he spun the two of them around, leaning back against the wall and holding her up. Her chest now rose and fell more harshly against his and he could feel the swell of her breasts through her thin shirt and bra.

Watching her reaction, he lifted her, placing her gently down on the bed. Her skirt had come up, revealing the expanse of her thighs between her stockings and small pink panties. Her heavy breaths continued to rise and fall, bringing attention to her chest once again. Crawling between her legs, he hovered above her, placing an arm on each side of her. The words _don't get too attached_ ran through his head again as he hovered over her, desire rising in the pit of his stomach. "I'm sorry," he whispered, then brought his lips down to touch hers gently.

Lisa squeaked from the shock, briefly freezing before embracing the feeling. Twelve was kissing her. The same Twelve that had jumped in the pool that day, the one that picked her up on the motorcycle, the one that gave her a reason to laugh now had her in his bed. His lips were warm, still, and soft against hers. He smelled like brown sugar and raisins with a hint of honeysuckle. She clutched her hands around the backs of his shoulders and stuck her tongue out just slightly to touch his lips.

Twelve groaned deeply, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue against hers. As their lips brushed and tongues touched, their breaths became heavier and they began to pick up speed. Twelve began to nip his teeth against her bottom lip and she moaned when he bit down and tugged at it.

In response to Lisa's moan, Twelve rolled his hips down against her panties, rubbing his now hard cock against the thin layer of cloth. Lisa squealed in surprise and wrapped her legs up around his lower back, holding his clothed cock against her wet panties. Twelve broke their kiss, pulling away just enough to look into her eyes and then rolled his hips again. When Lisa gasped for air, Twelve brought one of his hands up to her chest, softly grasping one of her breasts. He knew he was about to take the only woman he had ever in his life wanted to take. His own desires confused him. He wanted to protect her and give her pleasure, but was also desperate to make her cry as he slid his cock in and out of her.

"Can I take your clothes off?" Twelve breathed into her neck, trailing his finger up to where her cleavage was revealed, slipping it between her soft, large breasts.

Lisa squeezed her eyes shut as he moved his finger between her breasts, in and out as a hint to what would soon happen. She nodded quickly to give permission. Twelve leaned back, forcing Lisa to drop her legs, then lifted her torso. He brought her shirt over her head, tossed it to the floor, then held her there and appreciated at her bare skin. Her bra was modest—a plain white bra with minimal padding. He swallowed hard, looking into her eyes and blushing lightly, before reaching around and fumbling with her bra clasp. It took a few moments of fumbling around before Lisa reached behind, undid the hook, and returned to leaning back in Twelve's embrace. As he pulled her shoulder straps down, her beautiful breasts dropped from the cloth, sagging slightly in all of their natural, soft weight. Laying her back down on the bed, Twelve quickly removed his shirt. Before he even noticed what she was doing, Lisa scooted back away from him, leaning back against the headboard with her legs spread in front of her. Twelve kicked off his pants and boxers, leaving himself completely naked, then moved himself over to press against her.

Lisa could feel herself blushing even deeper, the blush covering most of her body, as she saw his cock spring out, free from his clothing. He moved quickly, pressing his now bare cock against her soaked panties, panting and thrusting against her. His hands came up to grab her bare breasts, brushing gently over her nipples and sending shivers down her spine. Lisa had had a few accidental encounters, but it had never gone this far and never felt this good. Twelve was shaking from exertion, panting into her ear.

Lisa grabbed his hips, pushed him away slightly, and then pulled her panties to the side, revealing her wet pussy to him. Twelve could smell her. His mind went fuzzy as he moved his hands from her breasts. Using one to hold himself up, he used the other to hold his cock and rub it against her entrance. He could feel her pulse, hot at the tip of his cock, as though it were trying to suck him forward, into her tight hole.

He didn't want to hurt her, so instead moved back and rubbed his finger against her folds. Lisa moaned and squirmed, trying to get away from the intense feeling. He looked into her eyes, looking for confirmation. Her face was relaxed, her eyes locked onto his. She rolled her hips against his hand, and then in one swift move, he pushed a single finger all the way inside of her.

"Twelve!" she breathed, her pussy clenching tightly around his finger. She was so hot and wet and ready for him. Removing his finger, we went to insert two before her hand stopped him. "I want… you," she whispered, avoiding his eyes. She reached down, spreading herself in front of him and then lifting her hips a few times in a slow thrust.

Twelve growled deep in his throat, then grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down to return to lie flat on the bed. He pulled her panties down her hips, leaving them to hang on one ankle, and positioned his cock at her hot entrance.

"Toji," Twelve grunted, rubbing against her. It took everything in him not to thrust in right away.

"Wha-?" Lisa breathed, clenching her fists.

He returned to hover over her, grabbing a pillow and placing it under her hips, then holding her by her shoulders and head. "My name before the experiments was Toji," he whispered, holding her close, pressed firmly against him, giving himself a moment to calm down before entering her.

"Toji," she confirmed on an exhale, holding onto him more tightly. Twelve hadn't heard that name is no long it felt new and foreign, like he being called someone else's name. He had been born anew. Sparks went through him when she said that name, something he hadn't expected to feel for a name that was so strange to him. She made him feel like an actual person.

"Lisa," he said on a shaky breath. His entire body was shaking, as if he were about to break at any moment. The shaking was intense, like a cold shiver, and spread through his entire body. Lisa loved the feel of it—someone so strong and intelligent shaking weakly over her. It gave her a strong sense of belonging. She felt needed by someone for the first time in her life. She secretly hoped he would make her bleed.

"I wasn't supposed to get too attached," Twelve choked, holding her tightly against him. Lisa realized that the shaking wasn't just lust, but that he was near the point of tears, trying to hold back for her sake. "But I guess it's too late. I'm going to take you, Lisa. Once I claim you in this way, there's no going back." His voice became very weak at the end of the statement.

He lifted slightly to look into her eyes, his cock still pressing lightly against her entrance. His eyes were wet, but not quite teary as he slowly pressed his cock the first inch inside of her.

Lisa watched as his eyes clenched shut. He pushed about halfway inside of her before stopping, breathing heavy and giving her a moment to adjust. "Lisa," his voice was husky now. Opening his eyes again, he pushed the rest of the way inside.

Every inch was like a new small death for Lisa. It hurt. It hurt so bad, but it was worth it. After spending so many years of life feeling dull and dead inside, the pain was welcomed. Just when she thought she couldn't possibly take more, she felt his hips against her entrance. Twelve was fully inside of her, squeezed by her warmth and held firmly by her virgin walls.

They waited a moment, looking into each other's eyes. Twelve would giggle, sometimes full-on laugh, and Lisa would blush and cover her face. When the two started to behave more comfortably and Twleve's shaking subsided, he pulled himself from her, looking down at where he was exiting her. Lisa saw panic on his face for a moment, then he removed himself from her fully, sitting up and pulling her into his lap. Lisa looked down at the trail of blood coming from her, not feeling the slightest bit panicked. It felt good to know that he did this to her and she didn't care if that made her a little bit masochistic or crazy. Twelve held onto her, rocking softly and rubbing her back.

"I wouldn't have minded if you destroyed the whole world," Lisa whispered before he had the chance to apologize. "So I definitely don't mind if you just destroy me," she finished, slowly pushing him back against the headboard. Positioning herself firmly on top of him, one leg on each side, she began to lower herself onto him.

"Lisa, you don't have…" Twelve was stopped by her lips against his, her tongue diving deeply into his mouth as she lowered herself onto his needy cock. Lisa earned a lustly moan from Twelve, followed by a small whimper once he was seated firmly within her. His legs were shaking tremendously beneath her, his hands on her hips, only following her movements.

Lisa began to lift herself up his cock, then fell down onto him harshly. Her own small squeal was a shock to her, let alone the helpless sigh that came from Twelve. As she began a rhythm, riding his dick smoothly, she found it was much harder than she had thought it would be. This would take some practice.

"I need… umm…" Lisa said as she rode his cock slowly. "help?" she finished, biting her lip a little and looking at Twelve. He grinned his usual grin, the one she saw when they first met at the pool. He angled himself, using his hands on her hips to gently guide her up and down the length of his aching cock.

As their rhythm evened out, their breaths grew labored, reaching a point when neither knew which of them was crying out and moaning. Their lovemaking went on for really only a few minutes before Twelve began to thrust harder, coming close to his climax. He bit down lightly on Lisa's shoulder, whimpering as he rode his orgasm deeply inside her, pumping his semen and crying out strained mewls of unbearable pleasure. Lisa held onto him tight, not wishing to seek out her own orgasm, taking pleasure just in the feeling of him creaming within her.

As they both came back to their senses, Twelve held her tightly once more, stroking her hair. It was becoming a favorite habit of his, and quickly.

"I didn't know how to… you know…" Twelve wasn't sure how to finish that sentence. He wanted her to feel good too, but didn't know how, and finished too quickly.

Lisa giggled and blushed again, lying on the bed, not caring that her blood was drying on and around them. "Sorry about the mess," she said.

Twelve lay beside her, binging them both under the blankets where they were away from the drying stains. "S'okay," he said simply, cuddling up against her.

Lisa thought about the events of the past months. Her life had been different. Sure, she thought about her mother sometimes, but there wasn't anything that could be done for her. More often, she thought of Nine and where he was. Twelve had assured her that everything was fine. Nine had no way of finding them right now, but Twelve was sure that one day, when technology normalized, they would be able to find each other again.

As Twelve drifted off to sleep, he also thought of Nine. As insistent as he was on not becoming a supposedly strung out drug addict in order to survive, there sure was an interesting amount of the formula missing when he grabbed supplies for his and Lisa's running away. They were sure to meet again someday.

But for now, there was Lisa. A young woman possibly as emotionally damaged as himself was now a top priority in his life. They would need to spend their days supporting one another. Lisa was learning to be a better cook (though Twelve said she really didn't need to worry about it) and Twelve was picking up odd jobs around the small town they lived in. Technological repairs weren't going the best, but there was a huge initiative for it, and Twelve certainly had the brain power to help make it happen.

The life they had made wasn't much—living in a small condemned old shop in a town where no one knew them and there wasn't much to do. But for what they had been through, it was paradise. The mission was accomplished, and he could live at least a few years before the drugs…..

That wasn't something he wanted to think about. Who knew what kind of effects it would have on him. He survived before when so many other children died, and maybe Nine might have new ideas when he showed up. Twelve knew that it was mostly wishful thinking, but hope had gotten them this far, to such an unthinkable place in life.

"Lisa, did I ever tell you what VON means?" Twelve asked quietly.

Lisa yawned. "Nine told me."

"Did he?" Twelve perked up. She hadn't realized they actually had personal, casual conversation when he wasn't around. It wasn't like Nine to open up to anyone.

"Mmmm-hm," Lisa yawned again, turning over, spooning herself against Twelve. "Toji?" she said as a question, not sure if she should continued to say the name. Twelve smiled to himself and hummed in response, snuggling closer. "I _von_ we meet with Nine again someday," Lisa said sloppily, sounding like she was just about to drift off to sleep.

Twelve abruptly climbed over Lisa, startling her, then made a screwy face at her. "That's not really how that works!" he teased, tickling her sides briefly. The two looked at eachother, grinned, then burst into a long and hard laugh.

"We will," Twelve said once their laughter died down. "And I _von_ it's sometime soon."

AN: I like to think that the canon ending where Shibazaki and Lisa run into each other while grave visiting still happens and is still the ultimate ending. Only, in my version, it happens years later, after Lisa and Twelve live a life together. Whether they actually meet up with Nine again at any point is up to your own imagination because I haven't decided whether to write a short "Nine's experience" story. ^^;;


End file.
